Black, Blue, and Green
by Thalico RULZ
Summary: Sequel to 'Thalia goes to Goode School'. Minor Thalico, Percabeth. Diana di Angelo and Alex Jackson struggle to discover a secret, one hidden by their parents. But why are their parents so nervous? And why does it suddenly feel awkward, being best friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Profile*

Name: Diana Bianca di Angelo

Preferred weapons: Traditional Hunter weapons (A side effect from when Thalia joined the Hunt. So it means bow and knives), spear

Favorite colors: Black, Silver

Favorite singer/band: Avril Lavigne

Hobbies: Archery, Combat, Singing

Name: Alex Luke Jackson

Preferred weapons: Dagger and sword

Favorite colors: Gray, Blue, Black

Favorite singer/band: Sum41

Hobbies: Swordfighting, Drawing, Listening to music

**Prologue**

"Hey!" Diana shouted, reaching over for the jar of cookies as Alex held them away from her reach.

"You meanie!" Shrieked the pale girl as she lunged at the black haired boy, and they went down laughing as the cookie jar rolled away, lid still securely on.

"Um... Did we use to fight that much?" Percy asked, and Nico said "Well, of course!"

Thalia smiled, saying "Do you know who they remind me of?" Annabeth grinned back, saying "You two," at the same time Thalia said "You guys."

Then the four parents turned to look at their seven and nearly seven-year-old children, a smile on their faces.

Meanwhile, there was a battle raging between the two children. A battle of Chutes and Ladders.

"Five!" Alex said gleefully, moving his piece up the ladder. "Oh, no!" Diana gasped dramatically. She threw up her hands in the air wildly, hitting Alex on the face.

"Ouch!" Alex yelled, and Diana said "Gotcha! My turn!"

Diana threw the dice in the air, and it came down as a two.

Face falling, she moved back down the snake.

"Nice, Di! It's my turn and—Yippee! I won!"

Alex did a mini victory dance around the board game while Diana glared at him, and said "I demand a rematch."

"But that was our third!"

"Great. Then we can have a fourth. Clear the board."

At that, the four listening from the kitchen laughed quietly, and Annabeth said "Your daughter is just like you, Thals."

"Well, I think Alex is a bit like Percy," Nico commented, and Percy laughed.

Annabeth's face suddenly darkened. "Hey, I was joking!" Nico protested, and she shook her head. "No, not that. I just wish—"

"—our children wouldn't have to go through the same things as us." Percy finished, and Nico and Thalia blanched.

"I hope so, too." Thalia whispered, looking with genuine fear at her daughter.

* * *

**Special thanks to Emlea for giving me the idea for this story! Also, I'm thinking of writing a new story called _'The Last Revenge'_. Don't recommened it for squeamish readers. Extreme tragedy. Minor Thalico, Thaluke, Annaluke, Major Percabeth.**

_**~~Thalico Annabeth Jackson**_


	2. Chapter 2

*Diana's POV*

"Ms. di Angelo? Will you please answer this question, or will you pay attention in class?"

The annoyingly high voice of Mrs. Anne, the biology teacher, cut into my thoughts.

"Damn," I snarled under my breath, and said loudly, "Well, I guess I'll try to pay attention in class, if you make it more interesting." I could see Alex sniggering next to me, and a small grin tugged at the corners of my mouth.

At age 14, we were best friends since childhood. Unseparable.

Alex was currently considered 'good looking' by most of the girls, by his honey blond hair and bright sea green eyes. And he was one of the smartest students in class thus making him far more 'appealing' to others. Whatever.

Anyway, as I commented, and Alex looked fit to burst from holding in laughter. Ms. Anne frowned, and said "Detention, after school. Two hours."

Ah, yes, I remebered now. Ms. Anne was one of the teachers who loved dishing out detentions. And of course I'm one of her favorite targets.

I scowled, glaring at my textbook. "Now, then, back to your books, everyone." She called out, and everyone turned to their books.

A minute later, a small piece of paper slid into my desk. Curious, I opened it carefully.

_'Geez, Di. Second class, and detention already? You're going to break the school record. Listen, I'll be in the library after school, and wait for you, unless you get more detention. Then I'll have to bring my laptop. I hope you don't blow up the school one day, Artemis._

_~~Alex'_

I sighed, flipping to the other side. Alex's nicknames for me were Artemis, because according to his trusty laptop, it was the Greek version of my name, Diana.

I wrote,

_'I think I'll wait till graduation to blow up the school, Rex. And don't call me Artemis. And thanks for waiting._

_~~Diana'_

I passed it back. The reply came almost immdiately.

'_Haha, Di. I'll stop calling you Artemis when you stop calling me Rex. That was my kid nickname. ~~Alex'_

_'In your dreams, Rex. Live with it. ~~Diana'_

_'Just shut up, please. ~~Alex'_

_'Ditto ~~Diana'_

Riing! The lifesaver bell, as always, rang so loudly my ears were numb for a few seconds. I quickly picked up my books, and checked my next class.

"502, Music." Alex said immediately, and I stared at him.

"How'd you know my next class without looking at my schedule? We're not actually in every single class together," I said, puzzled.

He gave a playful lopsided grin. "C'mon, you always say this is your favorite class because you don't have to write, an you love singing."

"Thanks for your observation, Rex." I said, miffed that he knew so much about me. "Bye, I have Art in 508," He said, walking away. Our classes were on the opposite sides of the building.

As much as I hate to admit it, it's also the time when I feel antsy for some reason. It seems like a vital part of me is missing. Well, hanging out so much with one person has its consequences. But it's not the only reason I get nervous.

I feel like I'm not safe, like I'm being watched. Like somethings going to attack me at any time, and my already hyperactive ADHD mind gets into crazy-radar mode.

Oh well. I shrugged off the feeling, and headed towards my music class.


	3. Chapter 3

*Alex's POV*

At my art class, everything went well, I sketched and drew to pictures of architecture my mom designed herself, and imrpoved them a little. I was packing the rest of my supplies, when someone tapped on the desk with a manicured fingernail.

Personally, I recognized the person immediately and wanted to break her finger.

Wow. Diana must have really rubbed off on me. I'm starting to copy her 'completely effective (a.k.a. violent)' problem solving methods.

"Alex, would you, like, want to come over to my party this Thursday afternoon? It, like, starts after school and continues until night." Suzanne, the school whore, bitch, slut, and prostitute rolled into one human being, leaned over my desk with a bunch of her friends.

Trying not to gag at the thick, choking scents of both cheap perfume and makeup, I managed to say, "Well, I have something to do..."

"And what would that be?" She said, narrowing her violet contact lensed eyes. As if that would make her pretty. Diana's two color eyes are way cooler any day. Whoa. Did I just think that? Okay, never mind. But I definitely preferred hers over fake eye colors.

Fighting the urge to punch her and say "None of your business, bitch." was difficult, but I managed. I seriously needed to have a talk to Diana about this.

"Um.." I said, frantically searching my head for any ideas. I then spotted Diana heading over to me.

"I'm going over to Diana's house that time." I said, and poked said girl on the side as she opened her mouth. She quickly got my message, and squeaked out "Yeah, he's helping me study for the history test."

Suzanne looked skeptical, but she finally left, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Artemis."

Diana ignored me, taking out her schedule again.

"Ancient language class, Greek and Latin. Class number 403." I said immediately, and Diana slowly put it back in.

"Alright, mister I-already-memorized-my-schedule, let's go."

Diana was a punk/emo girl, wearing only silver and black clothes. Well, that's her favorite colors anyway.

As we walked to our class, I took out my midnight blue MP3, and turned it on, plugging the earphones in my ears, and it immediately began to play Hell Song by Sum41.

Diana took one look at the title, and took out her own black one, and I noticed it was playing Sk8Er Boi by Avril Lavigne.

We were about to walk down the corridor, MP3s turned off, when I saw a huge black dog blocking our way, snarling and growling.

And by huge, I mean billboard sized huge. The dog seemed to fill the entire hallway, yet the other students walked right past it as if they couldn't see it, which I couldn't understand.

"Wha—" Diana started to say in shock, and the dog pounced in a blur of black fur, knocking her down. "NO!" I shouted, but I wasn't sure what to do.

Just then, Mr. Brunner wheeled in his wheelchair, which was strange because he should have been in the classroom.

"Alex!" He called out, tossing me a small, bronze... coin?

Before I could register catching it, I was suddenly holding a bronze sword with a black leather bound handle.

"Hey!" I yelled, and did the one thing that came naturally. I swung the sword, and it yelped and dissolved in a burst of dust.

I turned around to thank Mr. Brunner, but he was gone. I ran over to Diana, who was unconsious, with bruises on her arms and a bleeding cut on her forehead.

"Help!" I shouted, and Mr. Brunner wheeled out of the classroom, along with a couple of curious students. I probably should have been at least a little confused, but I was too worried about Diana, who was pale as a vampire.

"Alex, take her to the nurse's office immediately!" He ordered, and I picked her up and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Black. Liquid darkness enveloped me, like water. But I wasn't drowning. It was like I was submerged in something liquid-like. I could dimly hear voices, one sounding stressed, and another a calm, comforting tone.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She just took a light blow to the head. Don't worry."

With those words, darkness slipped away, and the dull pain in my arms and especially my head sharpened considerably, and I sat up, letting out a shout of pain.

"Freaking gods, that hurts!"

"Diana! You're awake!" Alex called out in relieved voice. I admit, I was touched.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Mister Obvious. Of course I'm awake, Rex. Why else would I be talking? And somebody please give me an ice pack. My head's killing me." I complained in an effort to hide the pain.

Alex laughed, and handed me a ice pack. The soothing coolness seeped through me, and I let a sigh of relief.

"When am I fit to go?" I asked, and Nurse Isabel looked uncomfortable. "Dear, I'm afraid you might get dizzy spells from now on. And... that wound's going to leave a mark, I'm afraid."

Mark? I slowly reached up with my hand, and felt my forehead. There was a thin line streching vertically from the left side of my forehead, across my eyebrows and eyelids, to below my left eye. I looked in a mirror, and almost screamed

I looked and felt horrible, with an angry red scratch in my naturally pale face.

"Don't worry, you look fine." Alex hurriedly assured me, but my attention was fixed on the mirror.

"Fucking shit," I managed to spit out, eyes wide with horror.

Nurse Isabel winced, but left it at that. I was teased enough already for my mismatching eyes, and now this. Great. Just great.

"C'mon, you don't look ugly. I'm sure something will cover it," Alex said almost beseechingly, and I slowly tore my gaze from the mirror to him.

I sighed, and fell back against the cot, only to jolt straight up with a shriek at exactly the same time Alex yelped.

"Ow.." He muttered, whipping his hand out from behind my back. It seemed he had been leaning on the cot, hand out for support; I had banged into his spike studded black armlet thingy I had gotten for his birthday a year ago.

"Oops," I said sheepishly. Alex rolled his eyes. "I think my hand is broken." He said sarcastically.

I punched him on the arm, saying "Shut the hell up, T pet."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "And what exactly does T pet mean?"

"Teacher's pet." His eyes widened, and I smirked. "Oh, you are so going to get it."

I stuck my tongue out at him, before turning to Nurse Isabel. "Am I free to go?" I asked, and she gave me a look over before nodding her approval.

Walking down the hall to my late class, I noticed Alex was holding something in his hand. "Hey, what's that?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I dunno, Mr. Brunner gave it to me. I'm to have it." He explained.

We opened the door to Latin&Greek class, which was surprisingly the most comfortable subject for me. My sanity, I mean.

I am dyslexic, but the Greek makes a whole lot more sense to me than the spaghetti English. Lucky Alex isn't dyslexic, and he understands Greek as well as me. Some people get all the luck.

Finally, school ended, and I walked home alone, Alex saying he has a swim meet.

At home, I slung my backpack across my chair, flopping down on the bed. I lay down there for a while, and got up and went to the living room to turn on the stereo.

Nico and Thalia were already there, and Thalia had already turned on some Green Day songs. It's strange how Mom likes rock, like me. Guess I got it from her.

Suddenly Nico's voice broke my thoughts. "Diana, what happened to your face?"

I flinched, and turned away, mumbling "Stupid dog attacked me at school." It seemed like no big deal, but Thalia and Nico were suddenly interested.

"Dog?" I nodded. "Big, billboard-size, red-eyed black dog." I confirmed.

Thalia and Nico shot anxious glances at each other, which I could hardly miss.

"What?" I demanded. "It was lucky Alex was there to help, or I would be delicatessen meat now."

Nico's eyes widened. "Alex Jackson?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Dad, know another Alex?"

He turned to look at Thalia, and they started speaking quickly in Greek, which I could just about follow thanks to Mr. Brunner.

'Could they…'

'No, It can't be.'

'We need…. Percy and Annabeth…'

'…too dangerous!'

'…only way for them. It's only a matter of time before…'

"Excuse me, but what is only a matter of time?" I cut in, hands on hips.

Thalia turned to look at me, electric blue eyes wide with worry and fear. I never knew Mom could be afraid.

"Diana, the thing is…"

* * *

**Aaaaand a cliff hanger! reviews please, and who's your favorite character, Diana, or Alex?**

_**~~Thalico Annabeth Jackson**_


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to be careful, okay? Tell Diana that, too." Annabeth finished her thirty minute be-always-on-alert-and-don't-go-out-at-night-by-yo urself lecture, which she had started giving me when she got a call from the di Angelos'.

"Fine," I shrugged, slightly mystified.

"Alex, about that bronze coin... could you let us borrow it for a day?" Percy asked.

"Okay." I said, handing it out to Dad with a slightly reluctant feeling.

I turned around and went into my room, which was light gray with blue wave patterns. By the way, my favorite color changed from black to gray a few months ago, but I hardly know why.

I sat down on my desk, which was cluttered with school essays, books, and some drawings, and cleared them to the side, taking out my laptop.

I noticed the battery was running low, so I plugged the cord to the laptop. Diana's detention, which involved writing 'I won't cause a disruption in class' eighty times and erasing all the blackboards in the school throughly. Hence the battery.

I turned on Google and Wikipedia, and thought for a moment before typing in some words.

I was scrolling down when a paragraph caught my eye.

_*Hellhound*_

_ The names differ from 'Black Dog', 'Mauthe Dog', 'The Bargest', in different regions. They look like dogs, but they are big as cows or sheep._

_ Their eyes are red and their fur is pure black._

_ It is thought they travel alone, but they may sometimes come in packs and run across the plains._

_ They are thought to be the incarnation of the Devil, and they appear in action fantasy games, often with the element of fire._

"Hellhound..." I muttered. I looked at the pictures that appeared, and was disappointed to find they were merely sprites from that 'action fantasy game', and most were just beagles.

Just then, one came into my eye. It was, or it looked very realistic, a picture, as if taken by a camera, of the black dog.

It looked exactly like the one Diana and I encountered.

I slowly clicked on it, and a mystery blog popped up, reading

_'THIS IS THE UNOFFICIAL SITE OF HALF BLOODS! COME AT YOUR OWN RISK!'_ and below that, there were several more pictures of hellhounds, monsters, and ... a camp.(**AN: I thought you'd be wondering why it can be searched on Google but actually, only people with godly parents can actually see any links that lead to this.)**

Frowning, I clicked on the file that read 'Picts at Camp' and there were hundreds of photos of people I've never seen in my life. I flipped through them, reading the captions underneath.

Stoll, Gardner, Mclean, Levesque, Grace, Chase/Jackson, di Angelo—wait. _Di Angelo?_ It isn't a very common last name. In fact, I know them personally.

I opened it, and a picture of a teen came up. He had pale, olive skin, dark, almost black eyes, messy hair, and was looking at someone behind the camera, smirking.

**_Grace_**. A shot of a teen girl with spiky hair, electric blue eyes. There were two shots. One showed her wearing a tiara, silver camoflage, and jeans. The other was of her with no tiara, with a black jacket, a Death to Barbie T-shirt, and was holding hands with the boy from the di Angelo picture earlier.

_**Chase/Jackson.**_

There was a boy and a girl, arms around each others' waist, and grinning into the camera. The boy had unruly, windblown black hair, sea green eyes, and the girl was blond, tanned, and her grey eyes shone. They both had matching gray streaks in their hair.

All of it was very familiar. Well, except the gray streak thing. In fact, I see them every day.

I printed the page out, but not before stopping to look at others, out of curiosity.

_**Gardiner, Castellan, The Seven, The Group**_.

**_The Seven_**held seven people, all of them tired and dusty, but laughing together. I again saw the two people again.

**_The Group_**. My heart almost stopped. Four, four extremely familiar people, all holding weapons of some kind, were leaning on each other, forming two couples. I printed that out, too, and stalked off to find my parents.

They had some explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: I've noticed I keep on changing Diana's and Alex's appearance, so I will change it for once and for all.)

*Profile*

Name: Diana di Angelo

Appearance: One electric blue and one dark brownish black eye, pale skin, spiky, almost shoulder-length black hair.

Name: Alexander 'Alex' Jackson

Appearance: Messy black hair, sea green eyes.

*New Character*

Name: Soren di Angelo — Diana di Angelo's twin brother

Preferred weapons: Sword

Favorite color: Black

Favorite singer/band: No particuar band, just about any emo/rock/heavy metal/and the occasional pop rock

Hobbies: Annoying Diana(hehe), Throwing darts, Listening to music

Name: Amy Jackson — Alex Jackson's little sister

Preferred weapons: Dagger

Favorite color: Silver, Blue

Favorite singer/band: Adele, Avril Lavigne

Hobbies: Reading books, Playing musical instruments

_'Ooookay, now tell me what the whole damn thing was about. What happened to your face?'_

Soren, my twin brother, asked. Or, well, _thought_. It's strange, but we always were able to telepatically communicate, thought I hardly know why.

It's annoying sometimes, since we can't lie to each other, nor keep secrets hidden completely.

I don't know how it works, really, but it's like talking to yourself, and we know each other's feelings and the general color of emotions intuitively. And the mind-reading? No, it's not like we are one mind or anything, like the werewolves in Twilight, but we get slight glimpses of what the other is thinking. Like in Eragon. Or think of it as a two-way Vampire Academy Rose—Lissa link.

"I got attacked by a stupid dog. Now shut up." I said aloud, and Soren smirked.

_'It must be a big one.'_

I showed him the scene mentally.

_'Wow'_ He err.. thought, and whistled appreciatively.

I scowled, brushing past him into my room.

Soren is an anti-social person, and he rarely talks louder then the normal voice people use. Actually, his 'normal' voice is quieter than that. People think we don't talk to each other much, but we're just telepathically communicating.

He's also more...goth than me.

He looks more like Dad than Mom. Slightly pale olive skin, silky black hair, and general quietness. I'm more like Mom. Pale, sparky, and more active.

But we have some things in common. Dark eyes, or in my case, eye, almost black. We both like black, and are interested in goth stuff.

And that's about it, I think.

I yawned. Nico's and Thalia's lecture had really tired me out. I could tell they weren't telling me everything, if the entire If-you-know-you-get-in-more-danger-so-just-be-care ful talk had anything to do with it.

The next day, I noticed a new announcement on the bulletin board. I slowly read it, fightning my dyslexia.

**'SCHEDULES CHANGED DUE TO STAFF MEMBER CHANGES.'**

Oh shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

**I'm sorry, but this story is put on hold. But I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
